


Непростая у Старка башня

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Humor, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Тони Старк ремонтирует руку Зимнему Солдату. Ну, как бы. Немножечко упорото получилось, извините.





	Непростая у Старка башня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

— А говорят, у Старка-то башня не простая…

— А какая?

— А несуществующая.

— Ты говори да не заговаривайся. Конни, этому не наливать.

— Да погоди. Думаешь, отчего Тони так быстро построил ее? Ты вспомни, три дня назад пусто еще было, а тут глядь, и вон какой хер вымахал.

— Херы они такие, растут быстро. Иногда уж слишком быстро, даже неловко получается. Особенно когда штаны слишком свободные.

— Харе ржать!

— Да просто Старк миллиардер. Что ты хочешь, за такие деньги тебе и за сутки небоскреб построят. Нагнать мексов с китайцами побольше, и все дела.

— Э, нет. Нельзя просто так взять и построить такую башню.

— Ты еще Саурона вспомни. С этим… Кольцом Всевластья.

— Тьфу на вас…

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что стоит мне пальцем щелкнуть, и тебя упекут за решетку?

— Да, сэр.

— С какой стати я должен покрывать и спасать маньяка? Ради бесценного Капитана Америки, который без тебя дышать не может? Ну, я его поздравляю, но мне еще не нужен кислородный аппарат в виде стремного бугая с железной рукой. И вообще, на твоей совести смерть моих родителей, влиятельных политиков, их жен, детей, ученых и бог знает кого еще! Ты ж машина смерти, настолько суровая, что, даже когда плачешь, это у тебя просто пот выходит.

— Да, сэр.

— Прекрати поддакивать и сэркать! Это бесит!

— Да, сэр.

Тони набрал полную грудь воздуха… закрыл рот и выдохнул. Сделал несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов.

— Не помогает, — пробормотал он сам себе, страдальчески морща лоб. 

Тут Зимнего продернуло, как от удара током, он поморщился и придержал железную руку правой. Та периодически искрила и зловеще потрескивала.

— Так, садись. Вот сюда. 

У Тони даже голос поменялся. Он надавил ладонью на плечо Зимнего, усаживая его на стул. Не подумав, дотронулся до железной руки, между ними тут же проскочила искра. Тони вздрогнул, облизнул ужаленный палец и метнулся к инструментам.

— Ты, следи за ним! — бросил он куда-то в пустоту. 

Забавный механизм, стоявший рядом со столом, тут же ожил, зажужжал сервомотором и навел камеру на Зимнего. Солдат подозрительно глянул на это… создание. Робот замер и больше не двигался, только объектив камеры поблескивал, ловя отражение Зимнего и его поврежденной руки.

— У меня тоже были такие сервомоторы, — еле слышно сказал ему Зимний. — Самая первая версия руки…  
Механизм чуть двинул камеру, коротко жужукнув. Кажется, в звуке был вопрос.

— А вот и я! — провозгласил Тони. 

Зимний чуть вздрогнул от неожиданного появления. Старк поставил ящик с кучей блестящих и явно сложных приборов. Но сначала полез не к ним, а вынул браслеты с длинными проволоками. Надел на себя пару и на Зимнего. Концы тонкой проволоки прикрепил куда-то под стол. Потом он схватил обычную отвертку со стола.

— Сначала мы ее отсоединим, — сказал он Солдату, со зловещим видом надвигаясь на него с отверткой в руке.  
Солдат мгновенно выбил отвертку из руки Тони, скатился на пол, кувырнулся и спрятался за стеллажом. Кончик проволоки с браслета высовывался из-за металлической ножки. Потом и он исчез: явно Солдат подтянул к себе.

— О боже, он же птср-ный, — вздохнул Тони, плюхаясь на стул. — Я и забыл. Спасибо, что не прибил! — сказал он громко. — В самом деле, спасибо! 

В ответ повисла тишина — напряженная, потрескивающая, как рука Солдата. Тони скрестил руки и нахмурился, пронзительно глядя на стеллаж.

— Послушай, тебе нужно вылечить руку или нет? — попробовал он. 

Молчание. 

— Ладно, я не Гидра, чтобы тащить тебя силком. Ты взрослый мальчик, сам решаешь!

Тони передвинулся за стол и принялся разбирать ящик с приборами и инструментами. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно Солдат все-таки поймет, что никто не собирается ему вредить. Тони не собирался ухудшать его состояние. Не ради Стива, а потому что ему совершенно не нужно, чтобы Зимний разнес всю лабораторию с драгоценной и дорогущей техникой.

Потом Тони подумал: почему бы не проверить в старых чертежах, вдруг есть что-то похожее на руку Солдата? Ведь первые костюмы он делал по аналогичной технологии… ну, почти. Старк пошел к шкафу с чертежами и погрузился в рай. Перебирать тубусы, бережно разворачивать старые наработки отца и не очень бережно — свои, нюхать запах бумаги и представлять потрясающий сон с идеальной композицией и структурой. А всего лишь стоит включить воображение и сделать так, как показывают тонкие четкие линии… Разве это не рай?

— Я готов, сэр, — глухо сказали за его спиной.

Тони подскочил и обернулся: он совсем забыл, что Солдат все еще здесь.

— Я теперь понял, как ты убил моего отца, — саркастично сказал Старк. — Просто испугал до усрачки. Шучу. Разумеется, это был куда более элегантный, изощренный, кровавый и ужасающий способ. Ведь как иначе, такая дорогая технология должна требовать особого подхода…

Слово за словом, а Тони вел Зимнего обратно к столу. Усадил и снова вооружился отверткой. Но подходил медленно, держа инструмент на виду.

— Вот так… Хорошо? Видишь мои руки, в них ничего такого нет. Я не собираюсь мстить за что-либо. Не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Сплошные «не» и «не буду». Я просто заинька, сечешь? Все ради твоего драгоценного Стива. На самом деле, я просто не хочу с ним связываться.

— Вы можете делать больно, если того требует процедура. Я же сказал, что готов, сэр, — сказал Солдат, свесив голову, но все-таки искоса следя за Старком.

Тони покачал головой, ловко орудуя отверткой.

— Современные технологии позволяют все делать совершенно безболезненно, — заметил он. — Максимум с небольшим дискомфортом… Так-с… Помоги мне. 

Они вместе уложили руку на стол. Тони показалось, что она весила едва не центнер.

— Давай я тебе сделаю новую руку. Легче и лучше, — предложил Старк. 

Не потому, что внезапно полюбил Зимнего. А ради эффективности. Ведь если можно сделать лучше, почему бы и нет?

— Нет, — сказал Солдат.

— Нет? Ну ладно, ладно… А со встроенным огнеметом? С поглотителем вибрации? С улучшенными сенсорами? С магазином для гранат и дымовух, запасными обоймами? Все еще нет? Ну что ж… Ты не торопись, подумай. Может, чего надумаешь.

Тони придирчиво разглядывал железную руку, а Солдат наблюдал за ним. Казалось, что Старк полностью погрузился в изучение механизма и забыл обо всем, что было рядом, включая Зимнего. Если бы у Солдата было задание убить Тони, то сейчас наилучший момент. Но такой миссии ему не выдали. Так что Зимний просто сидел напротив Старка и смотрел.

Тони огладил железную руку почти благоговейно.

— Подумать только, такая древняя техника и до сих пор прекрасно действует… Ты понимаешь, что ты ходячий раритет? Тебя надо в музей. И показывать за деньги.

— Не надо, — напряженно сказал Солдат.

— О боже, какой ты чувствительный. Я пошутил. Воспринимай это метафорически. — Тони покрутил отверткой в воздухе.

Зимний напрягся, на лице сложилась страдальческая гримаса.

— Что? Тебе непонятно слово «метафорически»? — спросил Старк.

— Слово понятно, сэр. Я не понимаю ваших шуток, сэр. Вы… накажете меня?

— Ой, все, — вздохнул Тони. — Забей.

— Что? Куда?

— Никуда ничего не надо, — терпеливо сказал Старк. — Просто сиди спокойно. 

Он потер лоб, снова вздохнул, глядя на Солдата. Зимний не мог расшифровать его выражение лица. Это заставляло дополнительно напрягаться. Солдат не планировал, но тело само чуть-чуть повернулось, чуть-чуть согнулось, и вот, пожалуйста, готов к бою. Как сжатая пружина.

Тони уже не смотрел на него, снова увлекшись рукой.

— Так-с, и как же ты открываешься, моя хорошая? — пробормотал он, с горящими глазами обследуя руку.   
На что-то нажал, и небольшая крышка на железном плече подалась вверх. Рука тут же перестала потрескивать и словно умерла.

— Ах-ха! — торжествующе сказал Тони и опустил увеличительный окуляр на лицо, как забрало. Он навис над железной рукой, но на язык просилось другое слово — «нырнул».

Солдат тем временем рассматривал кабинет Старка. Вернее, гибрид лаборатории с мастерской и складом программиста. Чего здесь только не было. Наверное, только птичьего молока — ан нет, и это было. 

— Сэр, у вас есть «Птичье молоко», — неуверенно сказал он.

— Есть, — отозвался Тони. Все его внимание было поглощено металлической рукой на столе, так что говорил он небрежно. — Угощайся.

— Нет, сэр. Спасибо. Я просто хотел сказать… оно как…

— В Советском Союзе, ты хотел сказать.

— Да.

Солдат уставился в пол. Вспоминать СССР было… не тяжело. Не сложно, не грустно. Просто это казалось таким далеким. Словно жизнь в Союзе осталась где-то во сне, а в реальности не существовала никогда. Единственным свидетелем событий, живым подтверждением оставалась Наташа Романова. Но она не слишком любила вспоминать ту эпоху. 

— Я взял эту коробку из твоего сна, — как бы между прочим сказал Тони. — Так что она твоя, по сути. Можешь съесть хоть все.

Солдат сморгнул, потом посмотрел на Старка.

— В каком смысле, из сна? — осторожно спросил он.

— В прямом. — Тони мельком покосился на него из-за поднятой пластины металлического протеза. — Коробка тебе приснилась. Я ее воплотил.

— А… так бывает?

— Как ты думаешь, в Гидре создали твою руку? — Тут Тони уже задержал на Зимнем взгляд. — Сначала Зола ее приснил себе. Хорошенько во сне обточил, протестировал, проэмулировал все, что можно. А потом вытащил в реальность. Проще простого.

— Проще простого, — машинально повторил Солдат. — Простите, сэр. Больше глупых вопросов не будет.

Тони помолчал, задумчиво поднял из протеза какой-то проводок и принялся зачищать его конец от изоляции.

— Нет, Зимний, неверно. Вопросы — это хорошо. А еще лучше — правильные вопросы. Ты не в Гидре. 

— Но вы все называете меня так же, как в Гидре. Зимний Солдат. И больше никак. Кроме Кэпа. Стив упорно называет меня Баки.

Тони замер и уставился на Зимнего. Перочинный ножик опасно качался на его пальце. Солдат напрягся. Тони крутанул лезвие и обвиняюще ткнул им в воздух, словно пальцем.

— Потому что я до сих пор не могу простить, что ты развоплотил моего отца. В некоторых случаях намного удобнее общаться с ним вживую, чем во сне.

— Виноват, сэр.

— Ладно, на самом деле я тебе за это благодарен, — без перехода сказал Тони. — Он был тот еще засранец. Но я не могу простить себя за эту благодарность, и поэтому не могу простить тебя. Понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно сказал Зимний.

— Ну и не надо, — махнул Тони ножиком и снова принялся зачищать проводок.

Повисло молчание. Солдат постепенно сформулировал для себя, чем его так напрягал Старк. Он был слишком… подвижный. Внезапный. Слишком много говорил. Слишком быстро менял мысль. И порой выражался совсем непонятно. 

— Стив зовет тебя Баки, потому что все еще надеется тебя разбудить, — вдруг сказал Тони.

— Но… я не сплю, — нахмурился Зимний.

— Как сказать, как сказать, — промурлыкал Старк. Закрыл маленькую крышку блока на плече металлической руки и торжествующе просиял улыбкой. — Вуаля!

— Что?

— Готово. Твоя рука в порядке. Давай-ка ее обратно подсоединим. Нет, не вставай со стула. Думаю, удобнее будет так. Помоги-ка…

Тони ловко прикрутил руку к плечу Солдата, прошелся отверткой по шурупам, пару раз зачем-то стукнул рукояткой по металлическому корпусу. 

— Пробуй, — сказал Старк.

Зимний поднялся со стула, пошевелил плечом, согнул протез в локте, сжал кулак и распрямил пальцы.  
— Вот и чудно! — улыбнулся Тони, хлопнул его по плечу. — Просыпайся, Баки.  
— Что? — не понял Солдат. 

И проснулся. Стив обеспокоенно смотрел на него, держа за плечо. Баки покрутил головой: он лежал на диване в мастерской Старка.

— Ты в порядке, Баки?

— Да… Да, в порядке. — Барнс опустил взгляд на металлическую руку, пошевелил пальцами. Протез работал отлично.

— Вижу, работает, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Ну, пойдем.

— А… Тони Старк?

— Старка тут нет, — нахмурился Стив. — Он пропал с той войны. Думаю, он…

— Но я тоже, — шепотом удивился Баки. — Я ведь тоже умер.

Лицо Стива исказилось, он сжал запястье правой руки Барнса, словно сила сжатия могла помочь удержать. Но Баки рассыпался в пыль. Вот исчезли его ступни, икры, колени. Вот и металлическая рука истлела в прах. Барнс тоже крепко сжал руку Стива.

— Даже если я умер, все равно остаюсь с тобой, — сказал он, глядя на Роджерса. — Вместе до конца. 

И Стив проснулся. Закрыл глаза ладонью, полежал так немного. Вытер слезы. И поднялся с кровати. Настал новый день. Пора начинать работать.


End file.
